El Chico de la Cesta de Ciruelas
by Zoey Namine
Summary: Stan no es más que, de camino hacía South park, pasando por la huerta de ciruelas escucha una voz que le deja maravillado, pero más anonadado se queda cuando descubre que aquella hermosa voz proviene de un bello joven bermejo que carga siempre en un brazo izquierdo una cesta de ciruelas... Au. Style!


Summary/Resumen:_ Stan no es más que, de camino hacía South park, pasando por la huerta de ciruelas escucha una voz que le deja maravillado, pero más anonadado se queda cuando descubre que aquella hermosa voz proviene de un bello joven que carga siempre en un brazo izquierdo una cesta de ciruelas._

Personajes:_ Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski_

Pareja Primaria (Seme/Uke): _Style._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Kagamine)._

Clasificación: _One-shot._

Capítulos: (1/1)

Género:_ Romance (Creo xD)_

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

_Melodía (Fragmento): Tu gitana—Luar Na Lubre. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>El Chico de la Cesta de Ciruelas.<strong>

"_En los campos de ciruelas, donde crece el amor_

_Yo vi nacer las estrellas y encenderse la pasión."_

_Gloria Vega P._

_._

_._

El lento golpeteo de los cascos del caballo se dejaban oír sin vergüenza alguna en el montañoso valle, siendo acompañado por el ruidoso andar de la carreta fabricada con pobres palos de madera. Las verdes montañas, copionas, repetían el sonido por todo el paisaje, logrando un exquisito eco que llegaba a ser oídos por aquellas personas que vivían a los pies de las eminencias naturales. En aquel pueblillo reconocido como South Park.

El viento, celoso del brusco canto que producían inconscientes las herraduras del animal al pasar por la tierra, junto de las ruedas de la carreta chocando y tropezando torpemente con las piedras halladas en el suelo arenoso, soplaba con fuerza, intentando conseguir una vez más la atención de las montañas, para que volviesen a repetir su canto y se lograse, una vez más, poder escuchar su eco atreves de las montañas, moviendo con fuerza hojas y ramas de los arboles cargados de agridulces y exquisitas ciruelas que los rodeaban.

Un atractivo joven azabache de increíbles ojos azules, observaba maravillado, encima del lomo del caballo, el hermoso paisaje que le ofrecía el valle, nunca se había imaginado, siendo él un joven de las montañas del norte, que se encontrara una huerta de arboles de ciruelas en el sur.

El dorado color de las frutas siendo reflejado por lo rayos del sol y el increíble color verde de las hojas de aquellos matorrales se fundían de manera divina creando sombras y luces en el suelo arenoso de aquel camino el suave viento agitando su típico sombrero de paja y cantando tranquilizantes sinfonías que le adormecían.

Y fue entonces, en aquel bello lugar e ignorando el seco chocar de los cascos de los caballos y las rechinantes ruedas de la carretilla que escucho una voz fina y dulce tararear lo que al parecer era una improvisada melodía. Stanley o Stan de cariño, siendo el nombre de nuestro protagonista, sintiéndose absolutamente atraído por aquella voz que se colaba por entre las achocolatadas cortezas de los Ciruelos y lograban un hermoso eco, un canto que se comparaba al de una sirena.

Curioso, el joven pelinegro no hizo más que atar la correa de ambos alazanos a una fuerte rama, y se retiro para saciar su curiosidad, adentrándose a la huerta. No recuerda cuanto estuvo caminando, siguiendo aquella voz y usando su sentido auditivo para localizar al dueño de tan hermosa voz, ya escuchándola más de cerca se dio cuenta que no pertenecía a una joven como pensó al principio, se dio de cuenta que la voz era un poco más grave, pero seguía siendo hermosa y atrayente, de un chico tal vez.

Tras seguir sin rumbo esa voz, llego a un punto en el que el bosque al fin llegaba a su fin, ahora estaba en un claro precioso, con flores hermosas y un césped tan verde que incluso daba escozor en los ojos mirarlo gracias a los rayos que se reflejaban en las hojas haciendo que su color se intensificara, en el centro del claro había una hermosa mesa de campo hecha totalmente de manera, haciendo que ese hermoso claro pareciera más a un hermoso jardín de cualquier duque o marqués importante. Pero toda aquella magnificencia fue ignorada por el muchacho de hermosos ojos zafiro, por la simple razón de que su completa atención fue reclamada por aquel intenso color rojo, aquel hermoso cabello rizado color cobre que contrastaba con tanto verde, su completa atención fue robada por esa hermosa silueta que se encontraba dándole la espalda, de puntillas intentando coger uno de los dorados frutos que se encontraba más arriba de él, en su mano izquierda cargaba una cesta con muchas ciruelas.

—Tú gitana que adevinhas, me lo digas pues no lo sé…—Su voz hacía un eco hermoso que se perdía y volvía uno con el natural arrullar del viento.

Stan no se inmuto y completamente encantado por lo que él decía era un ángel, se acerco lento y silente, observando su dorso medianamente desnudo por aquel blusón blanco que apenas y lograba tapar las paletas en su espalda, sintiéndose atraído por aquella piel trigueña con algunas pecas en sus hombros. Esos hermosos rizos cobres enroscándose desordenados.

De pronto el joven paró cualquier movimiento y Stan sobresaltado también hizo lo mismo, el muchacho asustado por la repentina presencia desconocida se dio la vuelta con los ojos llenos de miedo que pronto se volvió sorpresa al ver esos hermosos ojos azules, Stanley se quedo completamente impactado por aquel hermoso color de ojos, increíblemente verdes, un verde que dejaba en ridículo toda esa flora que los rodeaba.

¡Ese muchacho era hermoso! Dios santo, jamás en su vida había vista a un joven bermejo tan hermoso como era aquel chico. Esas mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, con variadas pechas sobre ellas, esos labios tan rojos como una apetitosa y dulce cereza, esos enromes ojos esmeraldas enmarcados por esas largas pestañas pelirrojas.

Sí era ese mismo joven que siempre veía en el pueblo de South park, caminando a los alrededores ofreciendo y vendiendo ciruelas… Era el chico de la cesta de ciruelas.

—D-disculpa… —Murmuró maravillado ante tan hermosa criatura, estaba a un punto de pensar que no era real, que era tan solo una broma causada por su mente, pero sabía que era imposible—¿Puedo preguntar cómo te llamas?

—Kyle.

Ah, Kyle.

.

.

* * *

><p>Holis! soy pero requetenueva en este Fandom c: no sean tan duros(? xD<p>

Yo aun ni se si esto queda en categoría romance o que o que xDD siquiera se si es un one-shot o un drabble LOL

Yo SOLO Espero que les haya gustado :3333.


End file.
